


Car Sex Isn’t Always The Best Sex

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Theo and Liam have car sex.





	Car Sex Isn’t Always The Best Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Please write something with #165, #183 & #187 :) (theo tops, please??) thanks!!
> 
> Here you go! I’m sorry that this took so long anon. I’m slowly working my way through the prompts.
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam

Liam groans in pain as he bumps his head on the roof of Theo's truck. Theo held back a chuckle as he pulled the beta closer to him.

**"Car sex looks so much easier in the movies."** Liam said, trying to rearrange himself.

"Let me help you baby wolf." Theo smirked. Lowering Liam onto the seat, hovering above the beta. He smiles and gently kisses the younger wolf on the head.

"Is that better for you?" Theo questioned. Liam nodded and wrapped his arms around the chimera's neck. Theo leaned in and kissed Liam with as much passion as he could muster. Liam whimpered into the kiss bucking his hips up to meet Theo's. The chimera set his hand over the beta's bulge and gently started to rub. He smiled as Liam squirmed under his touch.

**"Do you like it when I touch you like that?"** Theo smirked, earning a whimper from the beta. Liam nodded his head, causing Theo to growl in disapproval.

"Use your words Liam."

"I love it when you touch me like that Theo." Liam whimpered, causing Theo to smirk.

"That's a good boy Liam!" Theo continued to rub the beta's bulge; smirking as Liam withered under his touch. Theo then unzipped Liam's pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. Liam blushed as Theo wrapped his hand around his cock. Liam let out a loud moan and wrapped his arms around Theo's neck.

"It feels good doesn't it baby wolf?" All Liam could do was nod in response. He felt himself about to reach his climax causing a loud groan to erupt from his throat.

**"Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?"** Theo questioned, that devious smirk never leaving his face. Theo removed his hand at the last second causing the beta to groan loader.

"Theo please, touch me!"

"No, not yet. I don't think it's fair that you're the only one naked." Liam growled and quickly removed Theo's clothes.

"Eager are we?" Theo asked, pulling the beta into a kiss.

"Very." Liam said between kisses. They pulled away and Theo quickly slid his fingers into the beta's hole. Liam let out a surprised gasp which caused the chimera to smirk.

"You like my fingers in your greedy hole, don't you baby?" Liam nodded which earned him a big slap on the ass.

"Yes!" He shouted quickly to prevent anymore slaps.

"Good boy!" Theo praised, adding more fingers to Liam's tight hole. Liam couldn't help but grind against the chimera's fingers.

"Please Theo."

"Please what Liam?"

"I need more." Liam moaned out. Theo smirked removing his fingers.

"Whatever you want baby wolf." Theo quickly unzipped his own jeans before lining up his cock with Liam's hole.

"Why am I not surprised you were going commando?"

"I guess you know me all to well." Theo smirked, carefully sliding into Liam. The beta let out a loud moan. Theo starts at a slow pace before eventually speeding up. Liam was in complete ecstasy.

"Fuck, Theo."

"That's what I'm doing." Theo smirks. Liam rolls his eyes.

"I'm so close."

"Then cum baby wolf." Liam came with a loud moan. Not too long after Theo came with a loud grunt. They laid in each others arms for awhile leading to Liam eventually falling asleep. Theo lovingly smiled at the beta, gently pulling out and then laying him on top of his body. Theo pulled the beta closer and then closed his own eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
